Batman: The Past Emerges
by MBrabs1996
Summary: -Formerly:Batman: An Old Enemy-When an old enemy returns to Gotham City to seek revenge on Batman it's up to him and Catwoman to stop him. But, when Selina becomes the next target, Bruce will do whatever it takes to protect her. Please Read & Review! First ever Batman fan fiction!
1. The Jokers Card

**A/N: Hello! Please no flames! Well, you can, just keep them to a minimum please :) I hope you like it! **

Catwoman sat on the roof of an old building, waiting impatiently for Batman to show up, they had agreed to meet up on the roof at sunset this morning, but it was an hour past sun set and he still hadn't shown up. She was beginning to worry. Just when the twenty-nine-year-old was about to leave she heard movement behind her, she sighed in relief as she saw the familiar silouette of Batman staring at her.

"About time you showed up! I was beginning to get worried." Catwoman scolded him as though she was scolding a child.

Batman sighed, "sorry i'm late, something came up that I had to take care of." He explained.

"Where have I heard that excuse before?" She asked, an accusing tone in her voice.

"A police officer was found dead in Arkham Asylum earlier today, one of the nurses found the body, I exchanged some words with Commissioner Gordon, we found something quite interesting at the crime scene."

Catwoman nodded, "care to tell me what you found that was so interesting? I don't have time for this! I have things to do and people to see!"

"You mean people to steal from?" Batman asked.

"Same thing! Now tell me, what did you find? I'm beginning to lose my patience."

Batman sighed and held up an object, she almost laughed at what it was.

"A playing card is what you found that was interesting? What? Were you playing poker with your other superhero buddies?" She teased him.

"Look closer"

The woman looked closer at the card and her eyes widened at what it was, it was a Joker playing card...

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Please review! And please keep flames to a minimum! **


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is Chapter 2, I just wanted to get this chapter up since it's been written for awhile. Enjoy! By the way, I changed my pen name, because i can! lol, my other one was just getting boring, ya know?**

After their meeting Catwoman made her way back to her apartment being careful to stick to the shadows. The mysterious woman had promised Batman that she would go straight home, unless she wanted to end up in jail again. Normally, she wouldn't have listened to him, if it weren't for the fact he had promised to make sure she got home, and the threat to send her to jail.

Once she made it home, she was greeted by Holly sleeping on the living room couch.

"Hey, Holly, wake up, i'm back." Selina said taking off her mask and cat ears.

"Hmm? You're home late, it's almost dawn." The blonde said getting up.

Selina sighed, "yeah, well, Batman was late, there was a murder over in Arkham, the criminal left a Joker playing card behind, i'll tell you more about it later, now go to bed." The twenty-nine-year-old ordered, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face.

After Selina got changed into her pajamas, there was a loud knock on the front door. She smiled to her self.

_So nice of him to care, but, doesn't he know that I am capable of taking care of myself? _She thought and went towards the front door.

"I'm home, you don't need to check on me!" She called, "lover boy!" she added, and opened the door, strangely finding no one there.

_He must have left when he heard my voice. _

She sighed, "very funny Bruce! I'm in no mood for your games!" The woman called down the hallway, not caring if she woke anyone up.

"It's not who you think it is, sweetheart." A voice behind her said.

Selina felt her heart jump into her throat as she turned around to face none other than the joker himself.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know, please review, it's much appreciated :)**


	3. Batman Saves The Day Almost

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay, before I start this chapter, I need to tell you a couple things! So, I don't know what he calls that car he drives...or fly's? So, i'm calling it what they call it in the cartoons and comic books, the Bat mobile. Secondly, I don't know what he calls that place he goes when he returns so it's the same thing, I will be calling it the Bat cave since that's what it's called in the cartoons and comic books. Any questions? No? Enjoy!**

Selina knew that she would have to face the Joker eventually, but never believed it would be so soon. The woman lifted her hand to punch him, but he blocked the blow. The Joker put his hand over her mouth and kept holding her wrists.

"You look nervous, is it my scars? Wanna know how I got them?" The Joker asked, he went to grab her face, and laughed as she resisted, taking his knife he stabbed her in the side, it took all her might not to scream in pain. The Joker roughly took the sharp object from her side and moved it to the corner of her mouth.

"You see, I had a sister, she was absolutely beautiful, much like your self, one day, we got into a car accident, leaving her horribly disfigured, now we have no insurance and very little money. One day, she can't take it anymore! The stares were too much for her! She kills her self, leaving my parents crushed, they blame me and disown me. I've had enough, so I take a kitchen knife and do this to my self. Now, i'm always happy and smiling." The villain explained, Selina can feel her eye lids getting heavy, unconciousness closing in on her.

"You'll...fail." She gasped, he looked up at her.

"Why so serious?"

"Why don't you turn around?" A familiar deep voice asked behind him. The Joker turned around knocking Selina to the ground, holding her side.

Batman knees the villain in the stomach and punches him across the face, pinning him to the wall and knocking the knife from his gloved hands.

"You will fail, Batman, I am stronger now, why don't you take off your mask and show us who you are?"

Batman drops him to the ground and turns around, only to find Selina no where to be found.

_She must've gotten out through the fire escape. _He thought. Quickly, knowing the woman is injured, he goes down to the fire escape and sees Selina at the foot of the steps, she seemed to be fighting to stay concious. Her dark green eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Batman picks her up, bridal style and brings her to the Bat mobile.

"Stay with me Selina!" He tells her, noticing she's slipping into darkness.

Quickly, he get's to the Bat cave and puts Selina down, she's unconcious now, and he knows she doesn't have a lot of time.

"Alfred!" Batman calls taking off his mask.

"Master Wayne, glad to see you aren't injured this time around." The english butler greeted him, "why, what do we have here?" Alfred added, looking at Selina.

"The Joker" was all he said as they quickly went to work on her.

"She's fading fast, master Wayne"

"I know" Bruce said as Selina's breathing became shallower and shallower...

**A/N: So like it? Hate it? Please review, I need at least 5 for me to post the next chapter, so I know my story isn't awful! lol**


	4. Waking Up And Explanations

**A/N: Wow! You guys review fast! I went to bed last night and I woke up I had like 7 new reviews from you guys, normally it takes a couple of days! Anyway, enjoy!**

Selina awoke confused and dis oriented, she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. The woman sat up only to be gently pushed back down by Alfred.

"Please Miss. Kyle, you should rest." The butler told her.

"Where's Bruce?" Selina asked.

"I believe he's down stairs, I will go get him for you." He told her and left the room, only for Bruce to rush in moments later.

"Selina, you're awake! Thank God, I thought I lost you." He said kissing her on her forehead.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" The twenty-nine-year-old asked.

"The Joker attacked you, you've been out for two days, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"Tired and dizzy, where's Holly?"

"She's safe, I was able to get her out, I don't think that you were his target, I found another Joker card at the scene...Holly was the intended victim, you just got in his way." Selina nodded before passing out once more. Bruce walked out, making sure to close the door behind him.

_The Joker is a dead man!_

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry it's short, I just got back from work and i'm really tired.**

**5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	5. Birthdays And Plans

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, but it's not exactly my strong suit, so forgive me if it's not long enough for you! Enjoy!**

Selina awoke again the next day to find Holly sitting on the edge of the bed, her blue eyes boring into Selina's green ones.

"Holly? Are you okay?" The older woman asked.

The blonde nodded, "what about you? Are you okay?"

"Honestly? I don't know, what happened is still just a blur, my memory is all fuzzy." Selina explained.

Holly nodded and got up, "come on, we need to get you ready!"

"For what?"

"It's your birthday remember? Bruce is taking you out for dinner, he needs to ask you something important." Holly told her friend, Selina sighed and laid her head back down against the pillow.

"I don't want to go out, i'm still too dizzy." Selina said.

"Out of curiosity, did you hit your head when the Joker attacked you?" Holly asked, half joking half serious.

"I don't know, like I said, it's all a blur, I don't remember much."

Holly sighed again, "how long have you and Bruce been dating?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, Selina knew the eighteen-year-old was testing her.

"A little over a year! Since we fought Bane and Talia, Holly, I remember things from my past perfectly, it's just what happened a few days ago that's a blur." The twenty-nine-year-old exclaimed.

"Alright, whatever you say, but, seriously, get out of bed, you're going."

"Alright fine! You win, i'll go out to dinner with him, god, my life is so fucked up!" She shouted.

"Someone's pmsing today! Look, if Bruce didn't have a surprise for you, then I wouldn't make you go." The blonde explained.

_This is gonna be a long night. _Selina thought, before getting up to get dressed.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! What do you think that Bruce has to ask Selina? And why is she so weak?**

**At least 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	6. Proposals

**A/N: Hey guys! I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and favorited my story! It means a lot to me that people actually like my work and i'm good at something in my life! So, anyway, enjoy chapter 6.**

Selina and Bruce arrived at the restaurant, it was a nice place and Selina found that she had never been here before, even with the money she made when she stole from others. The woman had to admit that she was curious about what Bruce had to ask her.

"Well Bruce, I didn't think that you knew when my birthday was." Selina said.

Bruce sighed, "well, from what Holly told me, you didn't know that today was your birthday either." He teased her, Selina glared, making him shut up.

"Listen, what are we gonna do about the Joker?" The woman asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Bruce told the twenty-nine-year-old, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Alright, i'm just stressed out right now."

"Well, don't be, we'll put him back in jail where he belongs."

"Or kill him." She muttered.

"I don't kill them Lina, I put them behind bars. Killing goes against my rules." Bruce explained.

"Alright, what ever you say."

The rest of dinner went by in silence, only exchanging the occasional statement and nod.

"Hey, Selina, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" She asked, clearly teasing him. "go ahead" she added.

Bruce stood up and took hold of her hand, he pulled out a black velvet box and knelt down on one knee.

"Selina Rose Kyle, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Bruce asked.

It seemed like an eternity before Selina finally said,

"Yes"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! And, for those of you who guessed what Bruce had to ask Selina, props to you! I chose Rose as her middle name because it never said what it was in the movie, and I don't think they said it in the comic books. **

**5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	7. A Death

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is chapter 7, I went and saw TDKR again with my friend...needless to say, I am tempted to watch the show 'Teen Titans'. I haven't seen that show in over 6 years. So, anyway. Enjoy!**

Selina and Bruce arrived back at home to find Alfred and Holly waiting, anxiously, in the kitchen.

"So, how'd it go? Did you say yes?" The blonde asked.

Selina glared at Bruce, "you told her?" The woman asked, an accusing tone in her voice.

"Master Wayne didn't tell her, Miss. Kyle, I did." Alfred told them.

"Okay, we'll all talk about this tomorrow, let's get to bed, shall we?"

Selina awoke later that night, she didn't know what woke her, but she knew that she needed to talk to Holly. She needed to speak to her now! Cautiously, the twenty-nine-year-old opened her best friends bed room door, to find the eighteen-year-olds bed was unmade, but it was completely vacant.

"Holly?" Selina called walking down the stairs, the blonde was not answering her calls, which concerned her.

The green eyed woman walked into the kitchen and what she saw made her fall to the floor in fits of sobs, screaming hysterically. Bruce and Alfred came into the room moments later, to find Selina kneeled over Holly's lifeless body. Holly was dead, and they knew just who was responsible...

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! You can even let me know your predictions about what will happen next!**

**5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	8. Missing

**A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter 8...i think! So, my goal for this story is to get at least 100 reviews before i'm finished with it, do you think I can do it?**

Jim Gordon sat beside Holly's stiff dead body. The older man could feel tears coming to his eyes, even though he didn't know the blonde all that well, he felt terrible for Selina. Holly had stab wounds all over her body and a gun shot wound in her head, a pair of rolled up socks next to her body suggested that she had been gagged as to not make any noise.

"So, if she was shot, how come Selina and I didn't hear anything?" Bruce asked, trying to comfort a sobbing Selina.

"Well, he probably used a silencer on the gun, Bruce." Jim told the pair.

Selina looked up with her red rimmed eyes, "thank you for coming commissioner. It's appreciated." Selina said and retreated back to her and Bruce's room.

"Is Batman on the case?"

"Selina and I are working on it." Bruce stated as he bent down to pick up another Joker card. But, something else caught his eye, it was hand writing on Holly's left hand.

"Who's his next victim, master Wayne?"

Bruce looked closer at the hand writing and had to look again to make sure he read it correctly.

"Selina Kyle."

Bruce immediately got up and ran up to the bedroom.

"Selina!" He shouted, barging into the room, only to find it completely vacant. Bruce looked over at the open window as realization struck him. Selina was gone, she went after the Joker...

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**At least 5 reviews til the next chapter!**


	9. Revenge Failed

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated the last few days! I've been a little busy, I meant to update yesterday, but I was at work and I was just tired when I got home, so I slept most of the day away! Enjoy!**

Selina sat on the roof top of an abandoned old building, the womans eyes were of a mixture of sadness and fury, the Joker would pay for killing her best friend...with his life. This building was proportedly the Jokers hide out, the information was given to her from an inside source. Cautiously, the twenty-nine-year-old climbed through the open window and saw the Joker sitting at a table, seemingly unaware of her presence.

"So, who's the next victim?" One of his men asked..

"Selina Kyle, Bruce Waynes fiancée." he answered, passing a picture of what she assumed was of her self to them.

Without missing a beat, Catwoman grabbed one of the men in a choke hold and knocked his feet out from under him, head butting him in the process, easily knocking him out. The woman then took out the other two men with ease. In all the chaos she hadn't noticed the Joker making his escape.

_A game of Cat and Mouse it is then! _Catwoman thought running after him, sticking to the shadows.

It was easy catching up to him, she roughly grabbed the collar of his suit and shoved him against the wall.

"You're going to pay for killing Holly!" She shouted, the Joker laughed, clearly amused by her anger.

"A friend of yours?" The clown asked, taking an object out of his pocket. Selina's eyes widened when she saw it was a detonator. She was so caught up thinking of what to do that she hadn't noticed Batman was in the room. Batman tackled the Joker to the ground and tore the detonator from his grasp.

"Catwoman! Get out out of here!" He shouted.

"Nope, i'm good."

"Who's your little girlfriend, Batman?" The clown asked.

"Leave...NOW!" The man growled, Selina knew that he was in no mood for her games.

She sighed, "see you later sweetheart!" She called seductively, climbing back out the window.

_This isn't over, the Joker will die_

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Make sure to leave a review please!**

**At least 5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	10. Fights and Plans

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is chapter 10, I hope that you all like it! As the story goes on, I will try and make the chapters a little bit longer for you! Enjoy!**

Selina sat in the living room of Wayne manor waiting for Bruce to return. It was dawn and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon of Gotham City, by this point, the now thirty-year-old was getting worried, Bruce normally wasn't out this late.

Bruce arrived home, clearly pissed off.

"Selina! How stupid can you be?" Bruce shouted.

"Really? I'm stupid? That must be new!" She exclaimed, clearly having no patience.

Bruce sighed, "Selina, I care about you, I do, you're his next_" The man started only for his fiancée to cut him off.

"Victim, I know, I over heard him talking with his partners...before I knocked them out." Selina explained, her dark green eyes boring into Bruce's brown ones.

"Look, I don't want to argue, but if we're going to stop the Joker from killing, we have to work together." She added, stroking his face gingerly with her hands.

"You're right, i'm just stressed right now, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm perfectly cape able looking after my self."

"I know, that's what frightens me!" The thirty-eight-year-old exclaimed trailing off, Selina moved behind him and kissed him on the fore head.

"I know how to relieve some of that stress." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh, you do, don't you?" He asked, getting up and followed Selina up to their bedroom closing the door behind them.

Meanwhile, the Joker arrived at his other hide out completely dazed from what had gone down with Batman and Catwoman, his two partners, Daniel and Andrew had woken up, not long after Catwoman had beaten them senseless.

"The woman was NOT what we had in mind!" Daniel shouted, he was a tall man with fair skin and grey eyes, and dark hair.

"Calm your self! There's a simple solution to this problem." The Joker said calmly.

"What's that?" Andrew asked, he was Daniels younger brother with dark hair and light blue eyes and fair skin.

"We kill Batman's little kitten." He explained, the other two looked at him confused.

"Catwoman"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**At least 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	11. Family And Tears

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated the last couple days, i've been working on my Hunger Games Fanfiction and i've been packing because i'm going to Canada on Wednesday! Enjoy the chapter!**

Selina awoke the next morning to someone knocking on the front door. The woman looked at the clock on the night stand and saw it was 6:45.

_Who is awake at 6:45 in the morning? _She thought. Sighing, Selina put her bathrobe on and went to answer the door, where she was greeted by a young woman with dark brown hair and green eyes, she had lightly tanned skin and appeared to be in her early to mid twenties.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked, looking the stranger up and down with wary eyes.

"Oh come on now Selina! Don't tell me you don't remember me! You took care of me when our parents died." The younger woman exclaimed, Selina's eyes widened as she realized who she was.

"Maggie? You're suppose to be dead!"

"Since when?" The twenty-five-year-old asked, smiling.

"Never mind, come in, would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah sure...This is a nice place Bruce has, I heard you were getting married?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"How did you know?"

"It's in all the news papers, the magazines, everywhere sis!"

Selina shook her head and sighed, "right, sorry, Bruce and I were up late last night, if you hadn't come over we wouldn't have woken up until sun down!"

Maggie nodded in understanding, "I know...you have the JBF hair"

The thirty-year-old sighed, "fine, make fun of me! Bruce and I are actually having a party to celebrate our engagement...well, I didn't want one, but Bruce insisted, it's on Saturday! You're welcome to come if you'd like? And i'm assuming that you don't have a place to stay, when Alfred wakes up i'll have him set up a bedroom for you." The older woman explained, Maggie nodded and got up to head to the bathroom, before she turned around, a sadness in her eyes that Selina hadn't seen since their parents died more than twenty years ago.

"I'm sorry about Holly, Lina."

And for the first time Selina let all out and cried.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! So, what do you think JBF means? (the last word is a swear so just write the first letter and then block the rest of the swear, for example, S***)**

**And I need your help! I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story, so feel free to give me some!**

**Lastly, as the story goes on, anyone who is the 60th review will get a one-shot dedicated to them, it can be about what ever they choose, Batman related of course! How nice am I? Lol **

**At least 5 reviews until the next chapter please! **


	12. The Party

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is chapter 12, I think? Anyway, enjoy! I would like to thank ****manuelmusical14 for this idea! And everyone else who gave me ideas, who knows? I may use the other ones in later chapters!**

It was saturday, the day of the engagement party and Selina was less than excited, she only wished Holly were here to stick it out with her. For this night, she was wearing a strapless black, floor length dress.

"You look beautiful." Bruce said, coming up behind her.

"I only wish Holly was here." Selina said, her voice barely above a whisper, letting a couple tears fall.

"I have something for you." He told her, reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal his mothers pearl necklace that he had taken away from her at another party almost two years earlier.

"You're giving the necklace back to me?"

"You look better in pearls anyway, as i've told you many times before." Bruce explained, putting the necklace around the thirty-year-olds neck. The billionaire gingerly took her hand and led her down the stairs where their guests awaited.

"There they are!" Maggie exclaimed, she was wearing a floor length, dark blue dress and a blue shawl, borrowed from Selina her self, the younger womans hair was in curls.

"My older sister is growing up." Maggie said in a mocking tone.

"Hence the term "older" Maggie!" Selina told the twenty-five-year-old.

"Selina, would you like to dance?" Bruce asked, Selina nodded as the song "Glory of Love" came on.

"How did you know this was my favorite song?"

"I had a hunch" The thirty-eight-year-old said looking over at Maggie as others started to dance too.

An hour had passed and Selina was noticeably happy and seemed to briefly forget about Holly's death, that was, before Bruce dragged her into a closet and locked it behind them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The Joker has come for you, stay hidden!" He ordered her as he left the room, leaving Selina alone in the dimly lit closet.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Ideas are always welcome!**

**At least 5 reviews before I update again, please?**


	13. Fights and An Escape

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated the last week or so, i've been in Canada with no wifi or internet access, and no cell phone service either, so here's chapter...13 I think? Oh well, enjoy!**

After about five...no...less than five minutes locked in the closet and Bruce had yet to return, and she had yet to hear fighting going on.

Selina sighed in frustration, "stay hidden my ass!" The woman exclaimed, standing up, she unlocked the closet with one of her bobby pins and made her way to the bedroom, taking care not to be seen by Bruce or any of the party goers.

Meanwhile, the Joker is back in the ball room.

"Now, where is Selina Kyle?" The clown asked, walking around the room with a shot gun, looking at each guest very closely.

"Where is Selina Kyle?" He asked again.

"Not here." A voice behind him answers, the Joker turned around to see Maggie.

"Well, hello there, you must be Selina's sister, and you're beautiful." The Joker smiles at Maggie's trembling form.

"You look scared? Is it my scars? Wanna know how I got them?" Grabbing Maggie, he places the tip of his knife to the corner of the twenty-five-year-olds lips.

"You see, I use to be a chemist, which, you know what that is? It's someone who works with chemicals of sorts. One day, I was talking to one of my work buddies, and know what he did? He "accidentally" splashed my face with said chemicals, making my face horribly burned, so this is the best the surgeons can do." The Joker stops talking and looks at her, only to receive a strong defensive slap across the face.

"You know, we ought to have some more women like you."

"Be careful what you wish for."

The Joker turns just in time to receive a strong kick in the face from Catwoman, knocking him to the ground. As if on cue, Batman appears taking out the clown's accomplices.

"About time you showed up!" Catwoman exclaimed, they both turned just in time to see the Joker had Maggie in a choke hold and a gun held to her head.

"Drop the gun." Batman demands.

"Sure, but first how about you and your girlfriend take off your masks so we know who you are? And this precious damsel wont be hurt."

Before anyone in the room could reply, Catwoman tackled him to the ground, kaing Maggie and the gun fall out of his grasp. Carefully, the woman helped Maggie up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine, you?"

"Super" The thirty-year-old replied sarcastically.

"Catwoman! We have a problem." Batman said, holding his injured hand, the injury didn't go un noticed by the two women though, they didn't know he had even been injured. Catwoman sighed and turned around, to find the Joker was gone...

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	14. Suspicions

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's chapter 14! I decided to be nice and give you this chapter, even though I didn't get 5 reviews on the last one! So, for this one, 6 reviews please! P.S. If there's anyone out there who likes the shows/movie: Harry Potter, House of Anubis, and Adventure Time, you should check out my friend Alexa's stories! Her user name is darkblack03.**

Once they were in her room, Selina took off her mask and Cat ears and was almost immediately over come with dizziness.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked, concerned for her older sister.

Selina nodded, getting changed, "yeah, i'm fine, now let me fix those injuries." She said, gesturing to the bruise and scar on Maggie's cheek left from being thrown to the ground when Selina tackled the Joker.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale?" Selina looked in the mirror on her bedside table.

_Well, she's right about one thing. _The thirty-year-old thought. Selina turned to address her younger sister only to get up and run to the bathroom instead.

After emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, Maggie stood at the door.

"Where's Bruce?" The brunette asked, she had discovered Bruce's identity as Batman the day after moving in more than a month ago, she had stumbled upon his "lair" by accident when she had explored the place, so they had no choice but to tell the twenty-five-year-old.

"He's changing" Was all Selina said before she threw up again.

"Are you pregnant?"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**6 reviews til the next chapter!**


	15. Pregnant

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter...15? I think, after awhile you forget what chapter you're on! Lol, enjoy!**

Selina looked at her sister shocked that Maggie would even think something like this.

"What? No, i'm not pregnant, why would you think that?" The woman asked.

Maggie shrugged, "well, the nausea, dizziness, you've had quite a few mood swings, and you look like you've gained at least five pounds." The twenty-five-year-old answered, "when was your last period?" She added.

Selina sighed, "I don't know, I was suppose to get it two weeks ago, but it hasn't come yet." Selina answered.

Maggie sighed and grabbed her purse, "well, i'm going to get a few pregnancy tests, tell Bruce i'm borrowing his car, and you try not to vomit anymore."

Selina nodded, "no promises!" She called, and then she heard the door slam and she was left alone.

Another half hour had passed before Maggie returned to her older sister, and handed the tests to Selina, who, less than enthusiastically, took them.

_What if I am pregnant? What will I tell Bruce? _She thought, anxiously, as she got up to look at the results.

Selina sighed and called out to her sister,

"Maggie, i'm pregnant."


	16. Telling Bruce

**A/N: Okay, I decided i'll once again be nice and update already! So, 6 reviews before I update again!**

Selina lay on her and Bruce's bed while Maggie tried to comfort the older woman.

"Look, Lina, you should just tell him."

"I can't, not until we put the Joker behind bars!" Selina explained.

"So, this is what this is about? You're afraid that if you tell Bruce, then he wont let you come with him and get involved anymore?" Maggie asked, the older woman nodded.

"I have a score to settle with the Joker, per se." Selina told Maggie.

Maggie sighed, "just tell him and compromise with him, so that way, both of you are happy"

"You're right, thanks Mags."

"When am I not right?" Maggie asked.

Selina got up and went down to the kitchen where she saw Alfred and Bruce talking, but stopped abruptly when they saw her approach.

"Hello, Miss. Kyle, how are you?" The butler asked.

"I am fine, Alfred, may I speak with Bruce for a few minutes?" She asked, Alfred nodded and hastily left the room.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, concerned.

Selina sighed,

"I'm pregnant"

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**6 reviews until the next chapter!**


	17. Compromises

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is chapter 17 (finally remembered! Ha ha!) so, this is Bruce's reaction! Although don't expect much, i'll warn you right now! Enjoy!**

Bruce looked at his fiancée expecting it to be a joke, but something in Selina's eyes told him it wasn't.

"Are you serious?" Bruce asked.

Selina nodded, "yes, i'm pregnant."

"You know what this means, don't you?" The thirty-eight-year-old asked, "it means that, until the Joker is behind bars, you are staying in the mansion, you can't come with me!" Bruce exclaimed,

"Or, how about we reach a compromise? How about, I come with you, but, I stay out of the way, and do what you say?" Selina asked, her dark green eyes boring into Bruce's brown ones.

Bruce sighed, "or, how about you stay in the Bat mobile, or the Bat pod, and do what I say? You disobey me, then you can't come."

"But_" The thirty-year-old started, but Bruce cut her off.

"Take it or leave it...I won't have you put at risk...especially now.

The woman sighed, "fine...so, are you happy about this baby?"

"Of course I am! I've always wanted kids, especially with you, i'll tell Alfred and set up a doctors appointment for you." Bruce told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Selina nodded and returned back to her and Bruce's room.

_I can only hope we catch the Joker before anyone else is hurt. _

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! I've received, quite a few reviews telling me to please make the chapters longer, I will work on that, it's my first Batman story, so i'm not that comfortable yet, but i'm trying! So, since Selina is pregnant, I will post baby names now, and either in chapter nineteen or twenty, they'll find out the gender, then I will narrow it down to two girls' names, or two boys names, understand?**

**Girls:**

**Anneliese Martha Wayne**

**Holliana Rose Wayne**

**Boys:**

**Thomas Anthony Wayne**

**Daniel Alexander Wayne**

**your pick!**

**5 reviews until the next chapter! :D**


	18. The Jokers Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 18, I hope you like it! This is random and has nothing to do with the story, but I figured i'd tell you some funny stories that happened at school! So, I was in environmental science and I was talking with this girl about injuries we've had, and I said, "i'm that girl in gym class who always gets hit in the head!" She promptly gave me a high five and said I was her new best friend. I'll tell the other story at the end of this chapter, it's not as funny though. Enjoy!**

Over the next several weeks Batman and Catwoman...or Selina and Bruce, have had no luck tracking down the Joker.

_Our clown is certainly good at playing hide and seek. _Bruce thought. Selina was now thirteen weeks pregnant and starting to show, soon the woman wouldn't be able to go with him on these trips anymore.

"Hey Selina! Any sign of our clown?" Bruce asked, walking into the Bat cave **(A/N: again, still don't know what it's called) **only to see Lucius Fox there.

" , you never told me miss. Kyle was pregnant." Mr. Fox said, looking over at Selina, who was passed out on one of the key boards at the monitors.

"Must've slipped my mind." The thirty-eight-year-old answered.

"Excuse me, master Wayne, commissioner Gordon and Officer Blake request to see you, they say it's urgent." Alfred explained.

"Let them in!" Bruce barked looking at Lucius.

"So, Mr. Wayne, it's been awhile."

"It must certainly has, now, if you excuse me, I should wake Selina up." Bruce looked over at his fiancée and cautiously tapped her on the shoulder, repeatedly saying her name.

"SELINA!" He shouted, making the thirty-year-old immediately snap awake.

"What? I didn't do it!"

Selina looked around the cave at Lucius, Bruce, Gordon, and Blake.

"Officer Blake, commissioner Gordon, nice to see you again"

"Likewise miss. Kyle...no hard feelings?"

"Oh please! You sent me to jail a year ago! I don't hold grudges...unless you're on my bad side, so, what's the emergency?"

Officer Blake looked at Jim, "should you tell them, or should I?" The younger officer asked.

The commissioner sighed,

"The Joker is going to blow up an orphanage."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! So, my other not so funny story is this, I was in last period English class and we had to interview another classmate for a writing assignment, and I was with this girl and she asked me what books and movies I liked, for books, I replied, "The Hunger Games." And for movies, I replied, "Batman Trilogy." She immediately looked at me and said, "I don't even know you for five minutes and already I love you!" It's only my second day of school and already i'm making new friends!**

**I have decided I will be evil and not tell you what the gender of Selina and Bruce's baby will be, but, if you want to guess, go ahead!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter!**

**P.S. For those of you who read and saw the Hunger Games, if I wrote a fanfiction, would you read it? And, if I wrote a sequel for this story, would you read that? **


	19. Ella

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 19! I hope you enjoy it! **

Selina and Bruce looked at them half expecting the officers to be joking.

"You're serious?" Bruce asked.

"I wouldn't lie about something as serious as this." Jim answered.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I've called an evacuation on the local orphanage" Officer Blake answered.

"That won't matter! The Joker will still kill!" Selina said. Everyone sighed, the woman had a point, he needed to be stopped, and he needed to be stopped today, before anyone else got hurt.

"Okay, well, i'm going to go get dressed and keep an eye out for the Joker, and hopefully, he'll show him self." Bruce explained, and turned to leave only for Selina to grab him by his arm.

"I'm going with you." She stated in a soft tone.

Bruce sighed, _no point in arguing with her. _He thought and nodded as they left.

Batman and Catwoman arrived at the orphanage to find it was almost completely evacuated, they sighed in relief.

_Good, maybe no one will die today. _Catwoman thought, her dark green eyes surveying the scene, her eyes landed on a woman who looked to be fifty with greying brown hair and fair skin, freaking out. Cautiously, she steps out of the shadows and approached the woman.

"Excuse me, is anything wrong?" Catwoman asked, using the calmest and caring tone she could manage.

"One of the girl's is missing! I don't know what to do, and the swat team won't allow me to_" The woman started ranting, but before she could finish, Catwoman rushed into the orphanage and immediately started searching all the rooms for the little girl. The thirty-year-old was just about to give up her search, hoping the child had made it out side and ran off in all the commotion, when she heard a child's sobs coming from a closet.

In the closet she found the missing little girl of about eight, with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes, her skin was fair and she was very frightened.

"Hey, sweetie, can you come with me?" Catwoman asked, kneeling down to the child's eye level, she shook her head.

Catwoman sighed, "honey, it's not safe here, a badman wants to hurt you and all the other little boys and girls'" She explained, the girl nodded in understanding and took Catwoman's hand.

"What's your name?"

"Ella"

Catwoman nodded, "Nice to meet you, Ella, i'm Catwoman." The thirty-year-old told Ella, and picked the eight-year-old up and brought her down stairs, where she met Jim.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Catwoman, Batman specifically told you_" Jim started, but she cut him off.

"To stick to the shadows and keep an eye out for the Joker, I know, I do a lot of stupid things, now bring her out to the others." The woman told him, Jim nodded and turned to go, when he saw someone emerge from the shadows.

"Catwoman, watch out!" The commissioner shouted, but before the woman could react, she was hit in the head and everything went black.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**5 reviews until the next chapter, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, you can tell me them at any time.**


	20. Danger

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 20, I hope you all like it, and tell me what to think!**

Back at Wayne manor, Bruce was freaking out. Jim and Officer Blake had just told him what had taken place with Selina.

"Bruce, we'll find her, calm down." Officer Blake tried to assure him.

"How can I calm down, when my fiancée is being tortured somewhere, and i'm almost powerless to stop it?" The billionaire asked, Jim sighed and slapped Bruce across the face.

"Pull yourself together!" The commissioner exclaimed.

"Thanks, I needed that"

"I'll file a missing persons report." Jim explained and took Bruce into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse, Catwoman is just waking up, her head hurt from where she had been hit. The woman looked around and her eyes widened as she saw the cases of gasoline and TNT.

"Well, kitten, about time you woke up." The Joker said, coming into the room.

"What are you going to do?" Catwoman asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Well, first, i'm going to break your precious Batman's heart by blowing you into a thousand pieces. But, before I do that...ten minutes from now...let's take off that pretty little mask of yours to reveal your pretty little face." The Joker explained, and as she struggled, he ripped off her mask, and smirked at her,

"Well, looks like we've got Selina Kyle and Catwoman all in one day, which means, I can blow both of you...or all three of you up! This is going to be just wonderful!" The Joker explained, she knew he would have no mercy for her due to her pregnancy. The Joker laughed and left the room, leaving the thirty-year-old alone.

At Wayne manor, not fifteen minutes later, Jim received a phone call from the police station.

"Blake, let's go, they've got the bastard."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	21. Interrogation

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is chapter...21? I can't remember, it's 8:30 in the morning, I was up until midnight watching the Batman movies. So, enjoy!**

Jim walked into the interrogation room to see the Joker for the first time since ten years earlier when he tried to kill him.

"Well, Joker, we meet again, it's been awhile." Jim greeted him in a cold tone of voice.

"Where is Catwoman?" Jim asked.

"Don't you mean, Selina Kyle?" The Joker retorted, the commissioner glared.

"Okay, well, where is Selina Kyle?" He asked.

"Do you have the time?"

Jim looked at him, "why do you care? You're not going anywhere?" Gordon asked.

The Joker sighed,

"Well, depending on what time it is...she could be in one place...or several."

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Again, it was midnight when I wrote this chapter and I don't think of good chapters that late at night! So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	22. Batman's Interrogation

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I decided to update today...mainly because I got hit in the nose by my dogs cast cause he has a broken toe and his cast is as hard as stone! Plus, I have no life on weekends, namely Sundays. Enjoy! And I know how some of you have said the last chapter was similar to the interview scene in "The Dark Knight" but that was because I couldn't think of anything else! So, this interview scene between Batman and the Joker is a little different! At least I hope it is!**

Jim sighed and got up,

_Clown doesn't wanna talk? We'll play good cop bad cop. _The commissioner thought and left the room to join officer Blake. Thinking he was safe, the Joker allowed himself to relax a little, that was until, a huge force slammed his head into the table.

_Of course, the manic depressed, psychotic Bat. _The clown thought as Batman took the seat across from him.

"Where's Catwoman?" Batman asked.

"Always straight to the point, aren't we?" He asked, laughing, Batman didn't react.

"Where's Catwoman?" He asked again.

The Joker faked confusion.

"Oh...you mean Selina? We're on a first name basis now, are you aware, that, she's been cheating on you with Bruce Wayne? That's not good for a relationship."

The Joker laughed hysterically until Batman picked him up and slammed him against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted, dropping the clown to the ground and slamming his head into the wall, "tell me where she is before I kill you!"

"You would really break you're number one rule?"

"I'm considering it!" Batman exclaimed coldly before once again slamming the Jokers head into a cold tile surface.

"Okay...i'll tell you where she is...Selina and the little baby are at 300 Garden Grove Avenue."

Batman got up to leave as the Joker called behind him.

"Better hurry, Batman, you have less than two minutes before she's blown to pieces."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! At least 5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	23. Help Is Here

**A/N: So, I decided to be nice and update, in this chapter Batman attempts to save Selina before it's too late! Enjoy!**

Selina looked at the clock and saw there was less than a minute before she would die.

_Come on Bruce, hurry._ Selina thought as one of the henchmen came into the room.

"Awe, did the Joker send you to die with me? I feel so loved" The thirty-year-old said sarcastically, the henchman said nothing and pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid in it out of his pocket.

Selina struggled to get free, "what is that?" She asked.

"You see, I personally think the Joker is being too harsh with killing you in such a horrible way, the same way he killed Rachel nine years back. Such a pretty thing like you shouldn't have a painful death, so, I made this toxin to inject into you, you wont feel a thing!" He explained, Selina did nothing but glare.

_This is it, i'm gonna die sooner than expected. _She thought and continued to glare and struggle as the henchman injected the toxin into her veins. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the door slamming open and Batman running to her aide, but not before he beat the henchman up.

_I'm sorry Bruce, goodbye. _She thought as she drifted off into oblivion.

Batman came out of the building just as it exploded carrying an unconcious Selina.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"One of the henchman injected her with some type of toxin to kill her." Batman explained.

"Well, we need to get her to the hospital." Officer Blake said as the paramedics and firefighters arrived. For once, Batman didn't object, he could do nothing but watch as she slipped away from him and the paramedics started CPR on the woman.

Batman got up and looked through the ashes where he found Selina's engagement ring, it had been burned by the flames.

_I'll fix it and give it to her when she wakes up. _He thought.

If she wakes up.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! 5 reviews until the next chapter!**


	24. The Jokers Gone

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 24, I meant to update earlier, but I fell asleep. Enjoy!**

Selina awoke in the hospital several days later, every part of her body part ached with a burning sensation. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. The woman reached onto the bedside table and picked up her engagement ring.

_My engagement ring? I thought I lost it in the explosion? _She thought, but was dragged out of her thoughts by Maggie and Bruce entering the room.

"Selina? Oh thank god, are you okay?" Bruce asked.

Selina nodded, "i'm fine, just a little sore." Selina answered.

"Glad you're okay, sis, I don't know what I would've done if you died too." Maggie told her sister, who nodded.

"Is the baby okay?"

Bruce nodded, "the baby's just fine."

"Thanks for fixing the engagement ring...I appreciate it!"

"You're welcome, look on the inside, I had it engraved." The thirty-eight-year-old explained. Confused, Selina looked on the inside of the ring and it said,

_Forever and Always _

"Thank you Bruce, how long was I out?"

"About a week, your condition kept deteriorating, when I pulled you out of the building, you weren't breathing, you had us all scared." The man said and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, until they were interrupted by officer Blake and commissioner Gordon entering the room.

"We have a problem." Officer Blake stated, and looked at Jim.

"The Jokers gone."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! I will post a picture of the engagement ring on my profile page! I can't believe you thought I would kill off Selina! I'm not THAT evil. Atleast 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	25. A Surprise Visit

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got talking with my friends about what we were afraid of, and I realized i've been afraid of clowns since I saw '_The Dark Knight' _anyone else? No? Okay, enjoy! Oh, i'd like to thank manuelmusical14 for the idea for this chapter.**

Bruce and Selina both sighed in frustration.

"How did he escape?" Selina asked.

"We don't know! We went back to the station and one of the officers was unconcious with a stab wound and the Joker was gone!" Officer Blake explained.

"Any idea where he could be?" Bruce asked.

"No, we'll get on that though." Gordon answered.

"Well, lets go talk in the cafeteria and leave Selina to rest." Bruce said and quickly kissed Selina on the forehead before leaving. For the first time in months, Selina allowed her self to relax and fall into a peaceful slumber.

Selina awoke not long after, to find Bruce and the officers had yet to return. Nervously, she looked across the room and her eyes widened at who she saw standing there.

The Joker.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry it's short, but the joker and Selina will have a little talk in the next chapter.**

**5 reviews for the next update!**


	26. Talks

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 26, I hope ya'll like it! Me gusta! :)**

Selina briefly closed her eyes hoping it was just a bad dream. When she opened them again and he was still there she sat straight up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, reaching for her phone.

"Are you scared, darling?" The clown asked.

Selina shook her head.

"Well, you look scared, want me to tell you how I got these scars?" The Joker asked.

Selina just stared at him, "you already told me." The woman stated coldly.

"Well, i'll tell you again, you see, I was never a happy child, bullied in school frequently, abusive parents, the whole enchilada...one day, I couldn't take it anymore, so I started cutting. At first, it was only my wrists, but as the abuse got worse, I started cutting my face. One day, I got into a fight with old mommy and daddy...and got my butt beat...I stuck a razor in my mouth and cut it, so, now i'm always smiling." The Joker explained.

Unexpectedly, Selina reached up and smacked him across the face.

"I'm not afraid of you." The thirty-year-old stated.

The Joker sighed, "tsk, tsk, tsk, Selina, haven't you ever wondered what happens if you don't listen?"

Taking out his knife, he moved closer to her, only to be stopped by voices approaching and quickly left. Selina sighed and leaned back in the bed.

_The Joker is going down_

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	27. Conversations and Plans

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to be nice...again and give you chapter 27, the fight won't happen til maybe chapter 28 or 29, it depends on my mood. Enjoy!**

Selina was released from the hospital two days later, She was relieved to be out of that place.

"Hello, welcome back Miss. Kyle, how do you feel?" Alfred asked.

"Better now that i'm out of that place! The food was horrible and the beds weren't that comfortable either." Selina answered.

Alfred smiled, "well, we're glad you're back."

Selina nodded and turned to Bruce, "Bruce, may I speak with you in the kitchen?"

Bruce nodded, "Alfred, will you go to the pharmacy and get Selina's medication?"

"No, it's alright, i'll get it_" Selina started, but Alfred cut her off.

"It's quite alright Miss. Kyle, I don't mind."

Selina sighed as Bruce lead her into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bruce asked.

"I want to fight the Joker." She stated, looking at Bruce with her green eyes.

"What? No! I won't have you and the baby at risk! You'll kill him too!"

"So what if I kill him? He killed Holly and should have died nine years ago when he killed Rachel and sent Harvey Dent on a killing spree. If we just send him to jail he'll get out and kill more people!" Selina exclaimed.

Bruce sighed, _she has a point, it would be nice to avenge Rachel's death. _He thought and looked at Selina.

"Fine, but i'm coming with you, no buts, i'll lead the Joker in your direction and you ambush him."

"Sweetie, ambush is my middle name."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	28. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's chapter 28, I hope you enjoy it!**

Catwoman sat in the passenger seat of the tumblr as Batman drove.

"Remember the plan?" He asked.

Catwoman nodded, "I know! You lead the Joker right to me, and I ambush him!" Catwoman exclaimed.

Batman nodded, "and...?"

"And at the first sign of trouble I leave and you handle him." Catwoman answered.

He nodded in approval as they stopped in an alley by the abandoned warehouse the Joker was purportedly hiding in.

"Ready?"

"Ready is my middle name." She stated coldly.

"I thought your middle name was ambush?" Batman asked, Catwoman was shocked he actually used a joking tone.

Catwoman sighed.

"Let's go."

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Sorry it's short!**

**5 reviews for the next chapter?**


	29. Final Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter 29...but i'll warn you it isn't really much of a fight seen, cause I suck at them, lol enjoy!**

Batman sat in one of the darkened rooms of the Jokers warehouse. He had been sitting there for a little more than an hour with no sign of him.

"I'm telling you, Joker, you can't beat them." One of the henchman said. Batman hid and when the Joker was least expecting it, grabbed both of his shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"You almost killed her!" Batman yelled.

"Oh...yeah...about that, I wasn't meaning to kill her, just scare her because it's one less thing to worry about." The clown explained.

"You lie!" Batman exclaimed, "she's going to be scarred for life!"

For the first time in his life, the Joker was actually starting to get scared. Batman let go and watched as the Joker ran for his life, right into their trap.

"Well, look what the Bat dragged in." Catwoman said, jumping down from one of the raftors. Carefully, she pulled out her knife and put it against his throat.

"Not so fun when it's you, isn't it?" The thirty-year-old asked, digging the knife deeper into his flesh.

"You know, I think the three of us are just naturally destined to fight like this forever, don't you think?" The Joker said as he kicked both of Catwoman's feet right out from under her, and held her down.

"I'm not afraid of you...it's time for you to die." She stated the same way she had several days ago in the hospital.

"Now tell me...aren't those heels making it a little difficult to walk in, sweetheart?"

"I don't know...why don't you tell me." She said and kicked him in the stomach, as he keeled over, Catwoman kicked him out of the open window.

He laughed all the way down.

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	30. Anneliese Martha Wayne

**A/N: So, here's the last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed my story, and I would like to thank those of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed, it means so much to me! **

It was six months since Selina killed the Joker, and six months since he tried to kill her. Selina was now nine months pregnant and due any day, although, for the past two days she had been feeling sick and uncomfortable.

Selina awoke the early morning hours of November 3rd with unbearable pain. She had never in her whole life felt pain like this.

"Bruce!" Selina whispered urgently, shaking him awake.

"What?" Bruce asked, his wife, still half asleep.

"The baby's coming."

Upon hearing this, Bruce was immediately wide awake.

"I'll tell Alfred that we're going to the hospital" The thirty-eight-year-old said. Selina nodded and went to wait anxiously in the car.

_Everything will be alright. _She thought.

Selina remained in agonizing pain for another six hours.

"This is all your fault Bruce! We aren't having anymore kids!" Selina moaned.

"I love you too, Selina" He said as the doctor came in.

"Well, Mrs. Wayne, you're ready to start pushing." The doctor told them, "on the count of three, I want you to push. 1...2...4" The doctor ordered her, Selina pushed with all her might until the doctor told her to stop.

"Okay, again"

She pushed until she couldn't push anymore.

After ten minutes of pushing, the doctor looked up at Selina.

"Okay, one more time and then you're done. 1...2...3"

Once again, the thirty-year-old woman pushed until the pain became too much for her and she felt a tiny body leave her own.

"It's a girl!" The doctor told them as the tiny baby started crying and was handed over to Selina.

"What are we going to name her?" Bruce asked.

"Anneliese Martha Wayne." Selina said. Bruce smiled and nearly started crying at the middle name as Alfred came in with Lucius, Jim, and Officer Blake.

"She looks like you Miss. Kyle...or should I start calling you Mrs. Wayne?" Lucius asked, half joking.

Selina smiled, "to be honest, I don't care what you call me! You can continue to call me Miss. Kyle, or Mrs. Wayne. But I also prefer Selina."

"As Lucius said, she looks like you Mrs. Wayne...except the hair, she had Bruce's hair, but your eyes." Alfred complimented.

"So, what did you guys name her?" Blake asked.

Jim nodded, "yeah, it'd be nice if we could just call her something besides 'sweetheart' and 'baby girl'" Jim added.

"Anneliese Martha...or Annie for short." Bruce said and everyone smiled at the recognition behind the name.

Selina smiled again and looked out the window at the rising sun, then back at the tiny infant asleep in her arms.

_I'll protect you...Annie. _

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, should I write a sequel? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**There's a possibility that I might, so to distract your self, I have posted a couple one-shots and i'll be posting more, they're all Batman related! Sorry if some of the information of having a baby is wrong, i'm still a virgin, therefore i've never had a baby before and I wasn't about to ask any of my teachers or my parents! **


	31. PEN NAME CHANGE!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell ya'll that I changed my pen name! It is now: Mbrabs1996, just to let you know! This is a monthly occurrence! Lol but this one will be permanent I promise!**


	32. Sequel

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to let ya'll know that I uploaded the sequel, here's the link: s/8537340/1/Returning-Heros**

**Thanks,**

**Meghan (aka: MBrabs1996)**


End file.
